Grudge Against A Kind But Making Up
by roxan1930
Summary: Bayleef just didn't get it. She always acted nice to everyone but Sceptile acted cold in return. Now she finally learns why. This story also contains some of Ash's other pokemon and I tried to put everyone in character.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**Grudge Against A Kind But Making Up**

Bayleef hummed to herself as she walked around the beautifull fields around Professor Oak's lab.

Ash was at the moment traveling in Unova as he continued to follow his dream to become the world's best pokemon trainer.

From what she had heard from the other pokemon around he had already caught a whole bunch of new pokemon from wich two were even female.

She wasn't complaining but she had hoped for Ash to catch more female pokemon for a long while as she was his only other female.

Sure, there had been that Aipom but Bayleef hadn't even gotten the time to get to know her as she left again with Ash right away and then she was traided away for Buizel.

Althought Bayleef was disappointed to be Ash's only female pokemon again, she liked Buizel and acted sweet and kind towards him like she did to all the other pokemon.

They all in turn were really nice towards her.

Well, all of them except one that is.

'_Well, speak of the devil!_' she thought when she saw a huge tree with Sceptile lying on a branch, one leg dangling in the air from the side.

Bayleef didn't know why but every since they met eachother, Sceptile acted cold towards her no matter what she did.

At first she had thought that it was because she was female but that thought was pushed away when Swellow told her about how he usually acted the same towards everyone no matter what gender.

'_I guess I should at least say 'hello' to stay polite even thought he isn't like that._' Bayleef thought and she started walking towards the tree.

Before she could even open her mouth Sceptile cracked one eye open and glared at her.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"I was just pasing by and stopped to say 'hello' just to be polite, unlike you." Bayleef said as she glared back, her patience with that pokemon really starting to get thin.

"Next time when you're passing by, just pretent I'm not there so you'll leave me alone." Sceptile scolded as he closed his eyes again and turned his head away from her.

That was when Bayleef had had it!

With a growl she reached her vine out and wrapped it around Sceptile's arm who's yellow eyes shot open in suprise.

"Let go!" he yelled trying to pull himself free.

"Not untill you tell me what your problem is! Ever since we met I've tried to be nice to you but all you do is act cold to me! What do you have against me?" Bayleef demanded to know.

To her suprise Sceptile stopped trying to pull himself and sighed.

"I don't have anything against you." he then said confusing Bayleef.

"It's your kind that I don't like." he then growled confusing her only more.

"You don't like me just because I'm a Bayleef? What do you mean by that?" Bayleef asked letting out a small gasp when Sceptile jumped out of the tree in front of her standing so close that her face was almost pressed against his chest so she took a few steps back.

"You wanna know? You _really_ wanna know?" the green lizard asked and Bayleef could only nod thought a little hesitant.

At her response Sceptile sighed again and placed his hand on his forehead, rubbing his temples with his fingers.

"When I was still traveling with Ash we made a stop by a Pokemon Centre. There I got into a fight with a Tropius and he beat me up pretty badly but a Meganium helped get better. She… I fell in love with her right away but it turned out that that Tropius liked her too and she liked him back. When Team Rocket captured them I forced myself to evolve but because of the heart-break I couldn't use any of my powers for a long while." he told her his story and suddenly Bayleef felt bad for him.

Being the sweet pokemon she was and unable to help herself she wrapped her vines around him and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey!" Sceptile yelled out in protest as he tried to push her away.

"I'm sorry, Sceptile. I would've never wanted to be any reminder of any pain like that for you." Bayleef sobbed and Sceptile stopped struggeling and akwardly placed his hands on her head, not really knowing how to deal with a crying girl, no matter what he thought of her.

"Sceptile, even if Bayleef reminds you of that Meganium, that's no reason to act towards her like you are." another voice then said and turning around the two grass-pokemon saw Ash's first grass-pokemon, Bulbasaur standing there.

A little embarressed Bayleef pulled her vines back and the two of them took some steps away from eachother.

"I also am not a huge fan of Meganium, you know. Remember Squirtle?" Bulbasaur went on.

"The blue turtle-pokemon?" Sceptile asked as he hadn't really ever gotten time to know that water-pokemon.

"Yes, him. One time he and I were playing around when he got hungry so I went to grab him a apple but at the same time a Meganium grabbed it. we both pulled as hard as we could wich resulted in the spple breaking in half. Thought Squirtle and I didn't really mind that Meganium and his Azumarril friend just started attacking us and when the trainers came they tried to blame us for it! Owww… How I wish I could now go back in time and just…" Bulbasaur went from calm and wise to angry and voilent as he remembered that moment.

"Bulbasaur, you're trailing of and out of character!" Bayleef and Sceptile yelled in unison as they both sweat-dropped.

"Oh… Right, sorry about that." Bulbasaur apoligised sheepishly.

"Getting out of character is a bad thing." Heracross said as he came walking over from behind some trees before placing his mouth on the opening in Bulbasaur's bulb.

"ACK! YOU KNOW WHAT IS MAKING ME OUT OF CHARACTER? THIS IS MAKING ME OUT OF CHARACTER BUT I HAVE TO BECAUSE IF I DON'T I'M GONNA END UP SUCKED DRY BY YOU!" Bulbasaur screamed as he slapped the beetle-pokemon a million times a minute with his vines.

That action caused every pokemon around, some they knew, some they didn't knew, to look over at the scene with looks that told them they felt sorry for Heracross even thought it was his own fault.

"Hey, why didn't someone tell me there was a party going on?" Corphish laughed jokingly as he popped out of a nearby lake and walked up to the others on his six short legs.

"Not funny, Corphish." Bayleef groaned as she rolled her eyes at the annoying lobster-pokemon.

"You need a funny bone!" Corphish yelled, not liking how he was being greeted.

"And you need a life." Sceptile countered as he now rolled his eyes.

"Hey! I'd say talking, playing and every now and then a little goofing off is much more of a life then always just lying in a tree!" Corphish yelled having been obviously insulted.

"But seriously, you are pretty much always annoying someone so how do we here even live with you around?" Sceptile asked motioning to himself, Bayleef and to Bulbasaur and Heracross who were still busy with eachother.

"Well, you can handle my blabbering because I'm you best buddy!" Corphish laughed as he went in his happy mood again and at that Sceptile couldn't help but give a small smile in amusement.

"Got me there." he agreed as he shook his head.

"And Heracross is most of the time to be busy eating and Bulbasaur is to calm to show is annoyance or at least when Heracross isn't eating _him_." Corphish said as he glanced at Bulbasaur who was _still_ yelling at the poor blue insect.

"And if you hadn't always avoided Bayleef, you would've known that she is way to much of a sweetheart to not put up with me!" Corphish finished and at the last piece Bayleef blushed a little as she looked away while trying to avoid the look Sceptile was giving her with one of his eye-ridges raised (He's a lizard so he doesn't have realy eyebrows, people!).

"You serious?" Sceptile asked without taking his sharp yellow eyes away from Bayleef.

"Yeah, ya gotta pay some more attention, big guy." the lobster said nodding enthousiasticly.

"I'm always paying attention!" another voice chirped from behind Corphish causing him to jump and turn around to find Torterra standing there.

"I wasn't talking to you." Corphish said.

"It is really hard to tell who you are talking to if you call every pokemon that is bigger then you 'big guy' or 'big girl'." Bayleef explained to the crustacean.

"Especially since almost everyone is bigger then you." Buizel added as he poked his head out from behind Torterra.

"Hey! I could easily rip those tails of your's off if I want to, you know!" Corphish yelled angrily while the others laughed or in Sceptile's case just chuckled.

"What's the commotion all about?" Glalie asked as he hovered over, scaring everyone a little.

"Geez… I know I'm not as cute anymore as when I was a Snorunt but am I really _that_ scary now?" the ice-pokemon groaned.

"No, you're not scary! It's just that…" Bayleef tried to talk it right again but she had trouble with it.

"Let's just say that you're face is a little more impressive." Sceptile finished suprising everyone that _he_ helped_ her_ out but everyone stayed quiet about it.

"I guess that's fine but what's going on here?" Glalie then asked.

"Well, I was telling Bayleef and Sceptile a story about one of my experiences with a Meganium and slowly but surely everyone else started to join in while I was busy punishing Heracross who tried toe at me_ again_." Bulbasaur explained as he glared at Heracross at the last part.

"But Sceptile, do you understand why I told you?" he asked turning towards Sceptile and looking in a expecting way.

"Yeah, I think." Sceptile mumbled as he looked down before turning his attention back to Bayleef again.

"Uhm… Bayleef? I guess that Bulbasaur's right. Just because of what once happened, I can't just act mean to you because of that while you actually didn't have anything to do with it. Can you forgive me for that?" Sceptile asked her as he scratched the back of his head, a little embarressed.

Giving a big bright smile bayleef reached her vines out and pulled him in another hug.

"Of course!" she chirped as Sceptile akwardly hugged back while trying to ignore the other pokemon that were watching them.

"HOW BEAUTIFULL!" Torkoal then cried as he appeared out of nowhere and just like always when he emotional, a lot of black smoke came out of his nose and back, turning everyone's face black.

"Seriously, Torkoal! Man, up a little!" Corphish yelled as he tried to clean his face.

"But it is pretty! I say this calls for a big group-hug!" Muk then said as he came crawling or sliding or whatever way he moves towards the group.

"No, thank. Maybe later." all the other pokemon quicky said as none of them was in the mood tob e squashed by the affectionate but gross pokemon.

"Hey, guys!" Starraptor yelled as he flew to the group.

"What's up?" Buizel asked the bird.

"Ash is back!" Starraptor yelled before turning around and flying towards the lab where the boy probably was at the moment.

"Great! I missed him so much! Come one, Sceptile!" Bayleef cheered as she grabbed Sceptile again and dragged him along with the other pokemon following.

**The End**

**Hey! I thought it would've been nice to do a story about Ash's pokemon at Professor Oak's lab and I wanted to do something that really had a story behind i tand not just some random talk about the weather or something like that. I hope you all enjoyed it! Bye! *waves***


End file.
